a human and antodyte
by kitkat2150
Summary: Gwen's losing her humanity and doesn't it doesn't help when Verdona shows up. Its Ben to the rescue. Will he be able to keep her on Earth.
1. Prologue

"ARRRR" a girl screamed in pain.

"there there sweetheart it'll all be over soon" a female voice tried to comfort the pale skinned redhead.

"p-p-please" she begged whimpering in pain.

"shhhhh" the grey haired woman told her.

The blue eyed woman looked down towards her granddaughter who was slightly glowing and smiled wickedly at her.

Tears streamed down the girls eyes as she begged for the pain to release its grip on her.

The older woman hushed her placing a large blanket ontop of the crying girl.

"go back to sleep Gwendolyn" she looked into the girls now purple infused eyes.

The girl whimpered trying to contain her screams.

Pain rushed through the whole girls body making her shake a little.

She breathed heavily sweat pouring down the girls head.

"B-B-Ben" she stuttered uneased.

"shhhhhh what did I just tell you" she placed the girls head on a pillow.

The once green eyed girl groaned in pain wincing her eyes closed focusing on the past events that led up to this dreadful day.

* * *

prologue. please read and review


	2. its not fair

**Gwen's losing her humanity and doesn't it doesn't help when Verdona shows up. Its Ben to the rescue. Will he be able to keep her on Earth.**

The two cousins walked shoving and laughing together as they walked to Mr. smoothies.

The young red head pushed the brunette away and began running as the green eyed boy following her in the process.

They laughed they're heads off as they ran through the winter air.

"slow coach" she chanted her scarf flinging behind her.

"Jetray" someone screamed behind her as she was grabbed by the shoulders and lifted into the air.

He laughed at the screaming girl as he flew more and more up then coming back down and placing her slowly back on the ground.

He turned back into his human form and watched the girl as she caught her breath still laughing.

She was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.

It seemed so unfair to him that he could never have her.

A horn beeped startling the couple as they turned to see a green and black camero.

The window rolled down as Gwen approached it.

"hey Kevin" she smiled happily.

"we got a disturbance with forever knights down at the red light district" he told us as we got in.

Kevin. The boy that Ben couldn't stand. Always hitting on his cousin 24/7. Always in his face.

"Ben?" someone called.

"Ben?" they called again

"what. Oh sorry Gwen I was just thinking" he told her slouching in his seat.

BEN'S POV

"what were you thinking about?" she smiled from the seat in front of mine.

"give it a rest Gwen its just Tennyson" Kevin said making Gwen give him the evils.

An arm came down and wrapped itself around her as Kevin drove.

I scrunched my face seeing him pull her into him.

Its not fair.

Rain began to hit the window screen as he drove.

The car came to a hold outside what looked like an abandoned factory.

"what would the forever knights be doing here?" Gwen asked holding herself shivering from the rain.

"do you really want to ask or actually find out" Kevin snapped at her making her quieten down.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and walked with her into the factory.

We snuck in and watched a dealing go down.

Kevin was the first to intervene.

Absorbing the metal off a steel pillar he dropped down on one of the nearby knights knocking him out instantly.

I pressed down the omnitrix and changed into swampfire with Gwen behind me.

She took the left side of the room as I took the right.

Some time later I heard a female scream.

I immediately ran in the direction of the sound to see a redheaded girl leaning against a nearby shelf holding her stomach and wincing one of her eyes closed

"Gwen" I threw a few knights out of the way that came near her.

A knight was slowly approaching her.

She held her hand up that glowed pink but then quickly glowed white.

She shut it off screaming in pain as she dropped to the ground

"GWEN?" I yelled knocking the knight over and walking up to Gwen.

By know most of the knights had been knocked out as Kevin finished up the rest.

"nuh" she opened her eyes as I picked her up gently and brought her into a standing position one of her arms wrapped around the back of my neck as the other held her left rib cage.

"you ok?" I asked her helping her to walk.

"y-yeah" she winced one eye closed staggering in her footsteps.

She closed her eyes as she bent over more.

"whoa you sure your ok Gwen" I helped her sit down.

She just groaned a bit "y-yeah f-f-fine" she held her side.

"whats wrong with you?" Kevin came up to us looking slightly mad at Gwen.

"barely taken down any knights and the second you do you scream like a little girl" he seemed to get madder at her.

"I'm sorry Kev-" she began but was cut off.

"your sorry. Gee that fixes everything" he raised his voice at her.

"Leave her alone" I yelled at him.

"Why should I. its not like she helped us" Gwen bent down a little and clutched her ribs more tighter.

"I said I was sorry" she whispered her eyes winced.

I placed my hand ontop of hers where she held her ribs.

"nuh" a groan was released from her mouth.

"common lets get outta here cops will be here soon" he said walking towards his car.

I began to walk with Gwen placing some of her weight onto mine.

It was silent in the car.

Gwen and me sat in the back as she slept on my shoulder.

She still had her hand securely fastened round her left rib area.

She had blue and purple rings round her eyes looking very tired.

I slightly lifted her hand off her ribs to see blood stained clothing and a large gash on her rib cage.

I pulled her in a bit more trying to get a better look at the wound.

She groaned slightly as I placed my hand on it.

"sorry" I whispered into her ear as I inspected the wound more.

"Tennyson what the hell are you doing?" I looked into the rear view mirror to see Kevin's daggering eyes staring at me.

"Gwen's hurt" I told him.

"what. Where" he turned around slightly.

"KEVIN" I pointed to oncoming traffic.

He immediately swerved out the way and stopped right at my house.

"In her rib area. I'm sure she'll be fine" I got out the car and picked up Gwen in my arms, holding her bridal style as I walked in the house as it rained.

We were completely soaked as we got into the house and kicked the door closed behind me.

Gwen was rather light though that's probably cause she never eats anything.

I walked into the bathroom and placed her down gently on the floor her back resting again the bath.

She was beginning to shiver a lot and her face was very pale.

"Gwen?" I called her name lifting her chin up in my hands.

"Hmmm….." she groaned her eyes half open staring deeply into mine.

"Ben?" she asked in a tired voice.

"yeah" I replied smiling at her.

"I-I don't feel so good" she told me closing her eyes her mouth slightly open.

"Gwen please try and stay awake" I told her.

She looked up at me and smiled.

I smiled back at her noticing she was still shivering.

"I'll be right back," I told her walking out of the room and into my room.

GWEN'S POV

'what wrong with me' I looked at my hands.

'I cant even use my powers without it hurting' I leaned back on the bath tub wall.

'this cant be happening. What if I can never use my powers properly? I'd be useless' I winced my eyes closed.

'why is this happening to me' I felt more pain in the side of my ribs. My shaking wasn't helping in the least.

'this isn't fair'

"Gwen?" a male voice called my name.

I opened one eye to see who it was.

Standing with a large jumper in his hands and a worried expression on his face was my own cousin.

The love of my life.

The one that I could never admit my feelings for.

The one I've always cared about.

"Hey Ben" I smiled goofily at him.

He smiled back and placed the hoody beside me then went over to the cupboard and pulled out a first aid kit.

He opened it up and approached me.

"Gwen I um.. need you to take off you top" he scratched the back of his neck.

"um… yeah sure" I began unbuttoning.

He leaned closer to me and helped.

A blush crept over my face fortunately he didn't see it.

I hope he didn't see it.

I groaned as the antiseptic stung my wound.

I could feel his gaze on me.

I looked up to see the red cheeked brunette.

He immediately turned his face away.

This felt awkward its so silent, maybe I should say something.

"Iloveu" I immediately placed my hand to my mouth my eyes widened.

"err what did you say Gwen?" he asked staring at me.

I swallowed.

"I-I asked if you got hurt" I lied to him.

"oh um no" he replied taking the cloth off my flesh.

I felt like an idiot and just stared down at the deep gash across my ribs.

"you still cold?" He placed a large plaster over the gash.

"umm… yeah" I told him.

He grabbed the large green hoody next to me and placed it gently in my lap.

He scratched the back of his neck.

"you know if you need any help getting it on then you could always ask me" I blushed madly after he said that.

"umm… yeah thanks" I told him getting up but almost falling down.

My legs beneath me rattling.

"whoa I got ya" he smiled holding me in his arms.

"nuh" I gasped.

"thanks" I told him.

"here" he placed me down on the toilet seat and took my shoes off.

My face was starting to go really red now.

I looked in the mirror beside me and noticed my cheeks were as red as cherries.

Oh crap. I hid my face from him.

"here you may wanna put this on" he passed the large hoody to me.

"thanks" I said unravelling it.

'Where's the pants' I thought to myself.

I placed it on gently and undid the tie on my ponytail letting my hair drop below my shoulders.

"umm… excuse me" Ben left in a hurry.

I took off my skirt and leggings and looked towards the mirror attempting to pull the jumper further down my leg but it kept ending at my thigh.

I sighed to tired to try more.

I turned back around to see Ben staring at me in his black top and boxers.

"your weren't planning on taking me home wernt you?" I asked him innocently.

He just stared at me "huh wha oh um… it's a little umm…" he edged himself off.

"so that's a no" I came to conclusion.

"uh what" he looked into my eyes.

"umm… common you look tired you should get some sleep" he told me walking u to me and cuddling me as we walked.

Now he's just trying to make me blush on purpose.

BEN'S POV

Wondering if she's noticed that I keep staring at her.

Probably not she looks to tired to.

I placed her down on my bed and tucked her in.

Beginning to walk out the room I heard someone call me "Wait" I turned round to see Gwen.

"please don't leave" she begged me.

I smiled and came closer towards.

Lightning began to crash down as she jumped grabbing me tightly in the process.

I held her in my arms no longer wanting to leave her on her own.

"thankyou" she whispered as she leaned her head on my chest.

She looked so cute as her eyes began to flutter shut.

I played with her and just watched her sleep.

I stared down at her lips.

She wouldn't mind right I mean she is asleep and all.

I lifted her chin up slightly and pressed down against her lips.

It took me a few seconds before I released her.

I opened my eyes to see her green orbs staring at me.

"Gwen I-" a pair of lips came crushing down onto mine weaving her fingers through my hair.

She released after a what felt like only a few seconds and smiled at me.

"I love you Ben" she giggled.

"I love you to Gwen" I smiled at her bringing her into a hug.

She rested her head on my chest as we began to fall asleep.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

BEN'S POV

I awoke to hear the sound of my phone going off.

I immediate pressed clicked the green button.

"h-hello?" I said tiredly into the phone.

"TENNYSON GET DOWN HERE NOW" he screamed into the phone startling Gwen who still had her head on my chest.

"Where are you?" I asked him.

"MY GARAGE NOW" he clicked his phone off.

I rolled my eyes looked down at Gwen.

"common" she giggled.

She still looked really tired having rings under her eyes.

I pulled on my geans as she made her way into the bathroom picking up her still wet clothes.

"Great I got no clothes to wear," she said to herself.

I went over to my closest and threw her a pair of geans.

"errrr… thanks" she replied walking into the bathroom.

A minute later she came back out struggling keeping her pants up.

I laughed at her display and fixed a belt around her.

"Better?" I asked.

She nodded as I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

I parked the car outside of Kevin's garage getting out and walking in.

I placed an arm around Gwen's waist and pulled her close to me.

"TENNYSON" Kevin growled walking towards me.

"what?" I asked.

"did you take my wrench?" he said towards me.

I could see Gwen out of the corner of my eye slapping her head.

"what. No" I replied shaking my hands.

"I know you took my wrench" he pointed the finger accusingly at me.

"I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR WRENCH KEVIN," I argued with him.

'bang' I looked down to see Gwen on the ground.

"GWEN" I screamed running over to her.

She was still very pale.

I heard her groan a little as she placed her hand to her head.

"my head" she whispered in agony.

"Gwen are you ok?" I asked her.

She groaned more and looked up at me her eyes half open.

"my head" she whispered scrunching her eyes and leaning on me.

"hurts" she said drifting off to sleep.

"Gwen?" I called her name hoping she would wake up.

"Gwen?" I called again.

I picked her up in my arms and began to walk out the room only to be stopped by Kevin.

"Tennyson where you going?" Kevin yelled towards me.

"Taking Gwen to a doctor" I told him.

"no" I heard a female whispers.

I looked down to see Gwen waking back up.

"no. Gwen listen to me you need to go to a hospital" I told her letting her stand.

"I don't need to go to the hospital" she told me standing dizzily.

"Normal people just don't collapse like that Gwen," I told her keeping my grip on her.

"Ben I'm fine, seriously" she told me.

"Alright Gwen but if this happens again I'm taking you to a hospital ok?" I tell her brining her into me.

"ok" she replied.

'beep, beep' I took my plumbers badge out of my pocket and looked at it.

"More Forever Knights attacking down town" I look back up at her hoping that she would say that she wouldn't go and let me and Kevin handle it.

"Lets go then" she said walking towards the car.

"Gwen wait" I grabbed her arm as Kevin walked around to the side of her.

"Gwen we know that you don't like to be excluded in fights but-" I began.

"but?" she urged me more feeling like I had walked myself into a massive mistake.

She crossed her arms around her chest.

"but I think it's better that you stay here" I told her hoping that she wouldn't be angry.

"but-" she began.

"just let her fight dude she just going to argue more if you don't then she'll just argue more" she grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards his car.

I rolled my eyes and followed.

GWEN'S POV

I sat in the shot gun seat with Ben in the back and Kevin driving.

It felt really uncomfortable not one of us spoke.

"I heard you got hurt badly in the fight last night Gwen?" Kevin turned slightly towards me.

His sympathetic eyes merged towards mine.

"umm…. Yeah but it was only a cut that's all" I scratched the back of my head.

I felt Ben's gaze angrily staring at Kevin.

"a small cut, she had a massive gash along her freakin ribs and all you did was yell and complain to her" I yelled at him.

"Ben its fine, really, there's no point arguing about it anyway" I told me as Kevin stopped near a few buildings.

"They're robbing Mr. Smoothies again" I said unimpressed.

"Dude" was all Ben said as he slammed down the omnitrix and approached them.

"be careful" they both said at the same time making me palm my forehead.

Kevin absorbed the concrete and ran up to them.

I ran to the battle and approached a few of them no longer interested in using my powers I side kicked one of them in the stomach making him drop to his knees gasping for air.

The other one came up behind me grabbing me with both his arms squeezing the air out of my lungs.

His arms crushed the wounded ribs as I screamed in pain no longer having a choice whether I used my powers I summoned then up and threw him back smashing him into a wall.

I bent over my head and ribs hurting.

Every breath that I took in felt like fire in my lungs.

I eyes still glowed a violent white.

I began to stand back up trying to ignore the pain but it merely felt as if the pain was succeeding in getting all of my attention.

Another knight came towards me.

I threw my hand out sending a wave of manna his way.

He flew through the air and landed in a pile of rubble.

I screamed again collapsing to my knees.

I looked down towards my rib area noticing a faint glow.

"nuh" I breathed out and rolled on my side no longer able to keep going.

I held my side and closed my eyes beginning to lose consciousness as knights crowded me.

"Gwen?" someone called out to me as my eyes fluttered open.

"nuh" I breathed out and winced my eyes feeling a migrane coming on.

"Gwenny?" someone called to me again.

I opened my eyes to see my grandpa trying to grab my attention.

"Dad?" I said wearily as a man next to him approached with a stethoscope wrapped around his neck.

"nuh" I breathed out again closing my eyes.

I could feel his worried gaze upon me but I didn't feel like responding.

I was in the worse pain of my life right now.

"it's ok Gwenny just try to relax ok?" he told me holding me in his arms.

I nodded to him and sat up a bit on the couch his arms still tightly wrapped around me.

He looked so worried and heartbroken.

"Daddy is everything alright" I asked him my head still aching.

His sympathetic eyes looking into mine.

"Daddy?" I stared at him.

He tensed slightly then pulled me into a hug.

"shhhhhh" he hugged me tightly.

"Dad whats going on?" I asked him.

He sighed then looked towards the stairs I followed his gaze and saw the person who I never suspected to be there.


	4. past and present timings

GWEN'S POV

"Grandma" I stared at the grey haired smiling woman.

"Kiddo" she smiled and brought me into a tight hug.

I winced in pain as she held me.

"Nice to see you to Grandma" I said awkwardly.

My vision was still fussy only seconds ago I thought I was with my grandpa then in a hospital with people.

I looked around my house noticing I was laying on the couch with my head and upper body still in my dads lap with a blanket over me.

He brought me back down into a hug.

"w-whats going on?" I asked my dad tiredly as he held me.

Verdona smiled as she stroked my cheek. Dad looked unsettled with Verdona's presence.

"W-where's Ben?" I asked staring at both of them. Dad pulled me up and sat me slightly on his knees like I was a child. "Gwenny, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" he asked me still feeling unease.

I looked at Verdona who still seemed to be smiling happily. "I-I feel fine," I said quietly to them. He laid me back down again on his lap not believing me.

"Dad what's going on?" I asked him eyes widened as I tried to sit up again.

He looked at Verdona then looked back at me looking so sad.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart" he kisses me on my forehead and brings me back down onto the couch placing a dark red pillow under my head and pulling the blankets back up to my neck.

"Daddy?" I call out to him as he leaves the room.

Verdona just chuckles a bit still happy.

'why is she so damn happy, my dads so sad'

"Feeling ok are you kiddo?" she chuckles and starts to float round the room.

"THAT'S IT" I flipped the blankets off me and got up.

"what's going o-" my head started to throb and my knees began to shake unable to support my weight.

I winced my eyes closed as I fell to the ground the air knocked out of my body and eyes felt heavy. Very heavy.

"nuh" I breathed out gasping for air.

"oh Sweetheart now look what you've done" an old woman picked me up by the waist and set me down on the couch.

I leaned forward trying to catch my breath hands placed in my lap.

She brushed her hand against my cheek. I looked up at her and stared into her eyes as her grin came out more.

"perfect" she smiled at me. I just looked down at my shaking pale hands.

"W-Whats g-going on?" I said wincing my eyes closed and feeling another migraine coming.

**BEN'S POV**

I hadn't seen Gwen in 2 days straight.

Her dad's been so overprotective of her lately, which was starting to get in the way of our relationship.

I walked down a steady brick path holding a bundle of yellow roses in front of me.

I stared down at them remembering what happened a few days ago.

**FLASHBACK**

Gwen collapsed to the ground screaming her whole body was glowing furiously.

I knocked the knights out of the way as I Canonbolted towards her. In that moment her body collapsed to the ground her body still glowing.

Her breathing was heavy and her eyes had rings around them as I placed my hand on her back.

"GWEN?" Kevin knocked me out of the way and grabbed her shaking her.

"dude your gonna hurt her" I grabbed his arm signalling him to stop shaking her.

"she's not waking up" he replied bringing her back down to the ground.

I came up to her lifting her up to me.

I heard her groan a little as I pulled her up a little more.

"Ben" she called out my name tiredly eyes still closed. She grabbed at my t-shirt as she tucked her head into my shirt.

I smiled as Kevin got jelious. He crossed his arms and looked away from me.

I lifted her up in my arms and carried her towards the car.

"Tennyson where you going?" he called out to me.

"Grandpa will know what to do" I told him as I placed Gwen into the back letting her lie down on the backseat.

I took my jacket off and wrapped it round her small fragile body.

She was my girlfriend and no one else's and I was gonna be the one that takes care of her.

I started the car up as Kevin got into the passenger seat.

"I should drive," he said before I slammed the accelerator on.

"hey watch it" he yelled at me.

"nuh" I heard someone groan in the backround. I looked in the rearview mirror to see Gwen had fallen off the chair and was holding her head in her hands. I slowed down a bit as Kevin tried to pull her up onto the backseat.

"nice going" he said angrily toward me I stared daggers towards him.

"sorry Gwen" I grabbed her hand and rubbed my thumb over her hand.

I turned the corner in to a park to see a familiar RV.

Max came out in time for us to park. He had a black brief case in his left hand and keys in the other. We stepped out the door leaving Gwen in the back.

"oh hey kids" he said happily towards us.

"something I can help you with?" he asked politely.

"actually yeah" I looked back to the car as he followed my gaze.

"Ben I'm kinda in a hurry we may wanna speed this up kiddo" he chuckled a bit.

"something's wrong with Gwen" I told him.

"whats wrong with her?" he asked back walking to wards the car.

"she keeps fainting and glowing and holding her head and-" I was cut off as he lifted Gwen out.

"its alright Ben" he held her in his grip and stared at the girl. She looked a lot paler then usual and was shaking slightly.

"Gwenny?" he called out to her setting her down on one of the nearby bench tables.

He inspected her lightly glowing form. "Gwenny?" he called out softer and into her ear. She winced and shifted a bit. He placed his hand on her stomach and pressed a bit of tension on it. She winced again breathing out. "its alright sweetheart" he told her trying to calm her down a bit.

He stared at Gwen's glowing cut and lifted her t-shirt.

"hmmm…." He held his chin. "might wanna take her to a hospital" he kept her gaze on her whilst picking her up.

I held my arms open to carry her and smiled closing my eyes.

Nothing touched my arms though and I opened my eyes to see Kevin holding her. He smiled when he saw me annoyed at him.

He cradled Gwen up more in his arms and walked towards the car whispering things into her ear.

**HOSPITAL **

We waited patiently in the waiting area. Quiet a few other people surrounded us. There was a woman sitting with a baby and looking very depressed. A middle aged man sat with his leg shaking and kept an eye on his watch. For such a light nice viewed room a lot of people seemed to be upset. Grandpa decided to come with us and was the only one allowed to come into her room.

'this isn't fair I'm her boyfriend and her cousin I should be allowed in there' I thought to myself crossing my arms.

I heard fast heavily footsteps coming towards me and turned round in my chair to see a brunette haired middle aged man in a suite coming towards me with a brief case in his hands. He bent down to my level and placed the suitcase down.

"Hey uncle Frank" I smiled as he looked at me.

"which room" he said tiredly. I pointed to a closed door room as he nodded and fast walked over to it kicking the door closed as he walked through.

A few hours later Max came out with Frank pushing Gwen in a wheel chair who still wasn't awake.

Frank seemed very upset and whispered something similar to 'please don't tell mum' to grandpa.

I bent down next to Gwen and stroked her cheek. She opened her eyes fluttered open slightly but shut them due to the incoming light. She leaned back in the wheel chair ready to go back to sleep. I smiled at her and snuck her a kiss on the lips without anyone knowing. She smiled but didn't say anything.

"I'm gonna take her home. Thanks Dad. You to Ben and Kevin" he smiled but still had a sad face as he wheeled his daughter off.

I was about to walk with Uncle Frank home but someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned round to see Grandpa shaking his head at me.

"is something wrong with Gwen grandpa?" I asked him.

"she'll be ok" was all he said as he walked off not far from where Frank had been.

I sighed as he walked off.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

**-}**

**sorry people had to stop there but the next chap will be coming out soon I promise. Please keep reading and reviewing so I know u like this and want me to continue and for those that already are thankyou.**


	5. Revelations

**BEN'S POV**

I stared at Gwen's front door scared if her dad opened it and told me to leave.

I breathed in sucking up as much courage as I could and knocked on the door holding the flowers behind my back.

I waited less than a minute for someone to answer. My knees started to shake as I looked up to see who it was.

"Ben?" a female voice was heard.

I looked up at the redhead as she smiled at me pulling me into a hug.

"its so nice to see you" she hugged me tightly. She finally released me and moved aside to let me in.

"are those for Gwenny?" she asked me pointing towards my back.

(bet ya thought it was Gwen XD)

"um.. yeah" I released them from behind my back and brought it towards her staring into her blue eyes.

She took them from me and placed them into a vase of water. "she's just over there" she pointed to the couch smiling at me.

I looked over to see a redheaded girl sleeping with her arm stretched out holding her head with a blanket covering her. She wore a grey top (like on the episode of 'its not easy being Gwen') black daggy pants with a white stripe down the right side of the leg, and white socks.

I smiled and walked happily over to her. I bent down next to her and placed my hand on her cheek. She winced slightly and as her eyes began to fluttered open.

"Ben?" she whispered my name tiredly sitting up slightly. She moved up letting me sit down next to her.

I softly placed my arm over her waist and pulled her into a hug.

"awe isn't that sweet" I heard a female voice say as I looked over to the stairs to see Lilly holding a pile of clothing in her hands. Gwen smiled as she leaned on me. She still looked tired and pale but at least her figure wasn't glowing anymore.

"so what did the doctor say?" I asked her smiling.

She raised an eyebrow and stared at me. "doctor?" she asked curiously.

"yeah we took you there right after you fainted, well first we went to grandpa first and he said to take you" she stared at me blankly.

"oh" she finally said blinking a few times.

"do you know whats wrong?" I asked her. She backed away from me slightly and held her knees.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it" she told me letting her chin rest on her knees. I stroked her shoulder trying to cheer her up.

"hey how bout we go to Mr. Smoothies?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smirked. "yeah" she whispered back.

I got up and waited for her to get up. She took her time very slowly. She was struggling so much that I had to grab her and pull her into me. She seemed so upset that she couldn't stand properly.

"here" I grabbed her waist and pulled her up so most of her weight was on me. I should really pick her up but she would just feel vulnerable.

"you ok?" I asked her nuzzling her nose with mine.

"wait" she told me as she turned.

"MUM GOING WITH BEN TO MR. SMOOTHIES I'LL BE BACK SOON" She called to her mother.

"OK" was all that was heard back as she smiled.

She smiled back at me as I walked her out the door and into the car.

I helped her into the car placing the seatbelt round her and ran towards the drivers seat starting up the car and driving to Mr. Smoothies. "your dad not home?" I asked her.

She shacked her head "no he went to go pick up some groceries" she told me fiddling with her fingers. "he didn't want you out did he" I asked her. She opened her mouth slightly her top jaw showing her teeth.

"no" she whispered. "but he's been so overprotective lately, its been driving me insane" she told me.

I just chuckled and grabbed her by the waist pulling her in for a kiss. "Better?" I asked her. "better" she replied happily.

**MR. SMOOTHIES **

BEN'S POV

We sat laughing and giggling at a parking lot bench. Gwen's eyes were literally watering from so much laughter.

I watched her as she laughed. Watching those succulent lips. I immediately grabbed her and pulled her in for a long tender kiss. She placed her hands around my neck and pulled me in for a deeper one.

She eventually pulled away and let me hold her in my arms her head leaning on my chest.

GWEN'S POV

"WHAT THE HELL" I heard someone scream as I turned around to see my dad staring daggers towards us with a shopping bag in his hand.

"Dad" I choke out scared to death by his presence.

He grabs me by the collar picking me up and wrapping his arm around me.

"Uncle Frank I was just-" I began but was cut off by Frank.

"don't even start Benjamin your parents are going to here about this" he growled.

"Dad wait" I said trying to calm him.

"wait for what, I told you to stay at home and get some rest and you completely disobey me" he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I um…" he didn't see ben kissing and me.

"Uncle Frank this is all my fault I just thought Gwen could use some fresh air" he told him.

He let out a sigh running his fingers through his hair again. "I don't have time to deal with this right now" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him.

Ben just watched as we left.

FRANK'S POV

"Daddy please slow down?" She asked me as she started to stagger. I held onto her tightly so she didn't collapse.

"the car's just over there" I pointed towards the car park. I turned back to her as she began to sway and holding her head.

"alright" I told her circumming to her pain. I bent down to her level holding her arms. she was starting to feel dizzy and winced her eyes in pain. "ok" I whispered picking her up in my arms. She rested my head on my shoulder as I walked. I could tell she was in more pain then she was leading on. I looked down at her noticing traces of light emulating from her body.

It felt awkward holding a glowing girl in my arms. People stared as I walked towards the car.

"oh Mr Tennyson I didn't see you there" I bumped into Mrs Stevenson who lived across the road from us thank heavens she was partially blind and deaf.

"Oh is this your daughter?" she pinched Gwen's cheek making her wince while adjusting her glasses to get a better look at her. I stared down at my daughter as Mrs Stevenson's eyes started to widen. "Um… Mrs Stevenson it's so nice to see you but Gwenny's hurt herself. I should really take her home. It was nice to see you" I smiled as I quickly dashed passed her and placed Gwen in the passenger seat.

"oh feel better soon Gwenny" she waved goodbye to us.

I turned back to Gwen who was nervously biting her lower lip.

"Don't bite your lip Gwenny," I told her patting her on the head releasing her bottom lip. "Sorry" she replied nervously

I started the car up and began driving. "so you and Ben huh" I started.

I watched her as she scratched the back of her neck. "you two wanna be together then?" I asked her as I nodded. I released a sigh from his lips.

I didn't want to argue with my only daughter who knows when I'll next see her.

"Daddy?" she called me too. I turned to her to see her pale green-eyed face. "we'll talk about this with your mother when we get home" I told her looking back at the road. I let out another sigh.

She lowered her head upset with what had happened. I just let out another sigh I couldn't stand to see my only daughter upset.

**FRANK'S HOUSE**

**GWEN'S POV**

We walked inside the house to see a stare down between Verdona and my mum.

"are we interrupting" my dad cut in.

"not at all" Verdona laughed coming up to me and bringing me in for a hug.

"careful Mum she's still in pain" Dad told her trying to separate us. "oh hush Frank she'll be fine" she stroked my cheek as I winced.

"common kiddo" she smiled pulling me. "what. we're we going?" I asked her. She just chuckled "oh kiddo I'm just going to take you to your room. I think you need some sleep," she told me I just smiled at her. "yeah ok" I walked towards the stairs.

I heard her chuckle again and in a flash we were back at my room.

I smiled at Grandma before I feel something sneak up on me.

I held my throat as I collapsed to the ground in pain, tremors sliding down my back and onto the rest of my nervous system.

"shhh. There, there sweetheart" I felt a hand patting my shoulder. I felt like I was gonna be sick at any moment. My body started to shake, "nuh" I felt so cold.

I winced my eyes closed all around me was spinning like crazy. I felt like I was gonna hurl.

My body started to glow as I was lifted into the air and placed down onto the bed the covers being placed over my body gently.

I winced my eyes closed and open trying to stay awake. Breathing was beginning to come rather difficult. I tilted my head back trying to get as much air into my lungs as I possibly could.

"you ok deary?" she smiled at me stroking my hair.

"C-C-Cant… B-Breath" I gasped.

"oh sweety its alright" she sat down next to me on the bed.

"antodytes don't breath that's how were able to fly into outta space" she giggled as I held my throat.

"….B-But… your…. alive" I gasped.

"sweetheart we're energy beings we don't need to breath. We don't even have digested systems for heavens sake" she told me.

"wh…..what… did… you do….?" Gasps of air cut off my question.

"I thought it would be better shutting your air off for a while just so you get used to an antodytes environment" she chuckled so happily.

I winced my eyes shut trying to contain my breathing. "Gwenny just relax," she told me as I paled even more.

"I know its hard to get used to but you'll thank me later for it" she smiled at me.

"go to sleep Gwenny you'll feel better in the morning" she kissed my forehead and walked over to my shelf taking a look at the spell books I had to offer.

}}}}}

hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
